Crystal in FMA Book 1: What the Heck is Going On!
by fmagurl123
Summary: What will happen when Crystal is sucked into a world that she had watched from afar for so long? Will it be for better or worse? Rated M for language and certain things that'll be mentioned later.
1. Chapter 1

Crystal in F.M.A

Book 1: What the Heck is Going on?

*A

_FixedHeart_

Production!*

Chapter 1: Introduction

_I blink and find myself in a starry void. Where I am, I only know one place that could look like this. I turn and see Angelina standing not far from me. She looks at me carefully, judging my mood I guess._

"_What is your final decision?" she asks finally. I sigh and shrug._

"_I still don't understand why you want me to choose." I tell her._

"_Because that is just the way the world works." She replies impatiently. "Now what is your decision?"_

_I take a deep breath and look to my left. The bright white light is inviting, showing what my future could be there. I look to my right at the black light. I guess it represents the horrors that lie there. But there are terrible things everywhere. Decision time, Crystal. _

"_I choose-"_

Hold on! That's a little too soon! Everyone will be confused! How 'bout we backtrack a bit? I'm sure this would make a lot more since. Rewind please!

"_Where are they?" I ask myself, walking through the house. I open the door and look outside. I see the two girls chasing each other around, laughing happily. I smile and shake my head. It's like they don't have a care in the world. "April, May!" I call. April stops and looks to me causing May to bump into her and send them both to the ground. I don't think I've ever seen anything so cute._

WTF? Still too far! Rewind some more!

"_I…" the words stuck in throat. Who knew this could be so hard?_

"'_You' what?" he asks. I shake my head and stand, running my hands through my hair_

"_I don't know." I mutter. "This isn't the easiest thing to say."_

"_Well, while you try to figure that out, why don't you tell me why you're here? Since you hate me and all, I don't understand why you're talking to me." He says._

"_That's just the thing!" I exclaim, gripping my hair. "I do hate you! But that's only because…" I sigh and cross my arms. "Because I love you."_

Grrr… It's still too far! What the hell is wrong with my rewind dude! Excuse me. Hops off the chair and goes backstage.

What the hell dude?

It keeps stopping by itself. Shrugs helplessly.

Sighs and goes back to sit in chair. Technical difficulties. Let's try it again! Rewind and do it right this time…

_You never know how much you need someone or how much you love them, until they're dying right in front of you. Hot tears fall down my face rapidly and I have to control myself so I don't start sobbing._

"_I can't do that." I tell her._

"_Please, Crystal. I don't want what's about to happen. You know what's about to happen. Something that can't be reversed. I would hurt people that is no life to live." She says._

"_I don't care! We'll figure something out! I am not going to kill you, I refuse to let you die by my hands. I refuse to let you die!" _

"_You know me more than anyone, we're best friends, and you of all people know I would end up killing myself anyway if you kept me alive."_

"_Then you do that! I'm not killing you!"_

"_Crystal, please!"_

_I'm faced with the worst ultimatum ever. Either kill her or let her kill herself. _

Damn it, Cloud! I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose. There's a snicker. Sighs, shaking head. Let's try it one more time. Rewind please. (Someone's starting to lose their cool.)

"_Mrs. Brooklyn, congratulations it's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed, handing the woman the baby._

"_She's beautiful." She whispered._

"_What're you going you name her?" an excited nurse asked._

"_Crystal…"_

…Twitch. Okay that was disturbing. That has nothing to do with this! Now I'm just going to kick his ass! Cloud!

(20 minutes later!)

I'm just going to do this myself. Apparently if I want something done right I have to do it myself. Looks over. And you… stop crying you big baby! Geez, you punch, kick, bite, scratch, and threaten someone a couple times and they want to go in an emo corner. Rolls eyes with a sigh. Anyway! Like I was saying, let's go to where it all started. Oh yeah I forgot to properly introduce myself. I'm Crystal Marie Brooklyn, pleasure to meet you! Well, this all started when I was around fourteen so let's start there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning

I stood there with my arms crossed and looking off to the side, not paying any attention to what the two adults in front of me were saying. My mother snapped her fingers, bringing me out of my thoughts. I look over at her.

"…And, under any circumstances, do not go in the attic." She ordered. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's old and we still haven't checked it out." She explained. An idea popped in my head.

"Mom, why would you tell her that? Now, I'll actually have to watch her." My older brother, Cloud, complained. Cloud wasn't his real name, his real name is Jake, but I called him Cloud because his blonde hair was spiked up like Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy.

"Who's going to be looking after whom?" I question playfully, elbowing him in the ribs. My mom rolls her eyes at our behavior.

"Look just don't go in there Crystal." She says.

"Why would I want to go in a dusty old attic?" I curl my upper lip up in disgust.

"Because we all know how adventurous you are." My father replied.

"Fine, I won't go up there." I say in defeat. They smile and turn to leave.

"We'll be back around eight." My mom says as she walks out the door. I wait till I'm sure they're gone before running up the stairs.

"You know, mom and dad are going to kill you if they find out." Cloud says. I stop and turn to look at him.

"That's why they won't find out." I reply.

"What's in it for me?" he asks. I sigh.

"I won't kick your ass." I say.

"Oh, cursing and going against their wishes. I'm sure they'll love to hear about that." Cloud says.

"And I'm sure your friends would love to hear about how my cheer coach dumped you." I challenge. He's silent for a while.

"I won't tell if you won't." he laughs.

"That's what I thought." I mumble before continuing up the stairs. It takes a while, but I finally make it up to the third floor. The only room there is the attic. It's creepy and old looking and the floor is all creaky and stuff. I open the red door slowly and it creaks. A dust cloud puffs in my face. I cough and wave my hand.

"This place probably hasn't been looked at in years." Despite my dislike of dust I continue through. I run a hand over the different assortments of books in the bookcase. I pick one up and flip through the old, fragile pages carefully. I put it at arm's length and close it before putting it back. I tuck a brown hair strand behind my ear before continuing through the eerie attic. I come to another door, this one painted magenta. I try to open the door, but find it locked. I stood back for a second, thinking, before kicking it open. The door made a crack sound as it went inwards with splinters flying from it. It almost fell off its hinges.

"Woops. I guess the breaking the board in half thing did come in handy." I say. In karate they made us kick this board thing with our foot and you weren't allowed to move on until it was broken in half. I stick my hand through the door and unlock it from the other side so I can get in. Once it's unlocked, I carefully open it so it doesn't fall off. This room is so different from the other. Different pictures hung up on the walls, some in black in white others in colors that were starting to yellow. I walked over to a wall filled top to bottom with pictures. They were all in different places; the only thing the pictures had in common were two blonde girls, one with big curls in her hair the other with very straight hair.

"Must have traveled a lot." I mumble, finding that to be the only conclusion to all of this. I turn to a desk with different papers, pens, and a miniature chest on it. I dust off the chair and sit down on it carefully; you just don't know what could happen with these old things. I pick up some of the papers and squint to try and read them.

"There all in different languages!" I exclaim. I sigh and put them down, moving to the chest. I try to open it, but, like the door, it was locked. _Why is everything in here fucking locked?_ I scowl and start to look around for a key. About ten minutes later and still no luck.

"This is impossible! What is so important that you couldn't have just left it unlocked?" I say in frustration. I put the box under my arm and stomp out of the room and the next one, slamming the door behind me. I flinch as I hear something fall.

"I didn't do it!" I shout, running down the stairs and to my room. On my way I accidently bump into my little sister, Katie. The two year old lands on her butt and looks up at me, her brown eyes brimming with tears. I start to panic when she starts sobbing.

"Crystal, what happened?" Cloud asks from downstairs.

"Nothing!" I call back. I pick her up and walk hastily to her room.

"Please stop crying! Come on please!" I beg, but she just cries harder! I sigh and sit in the rocking chair, rocking as I sing.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, Crystals gonna buy you a mocking bird And if that mocking bird don't sing, Crystal's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine…" I started humming the rest, having forgotten the words. I don't even think that's how the song starts. But, it relaxes Katie and she stops crying. Katie giggles and reaches up, pulling on my hair.

"Okay, ow!" I say, taking her hands from my hair. I stand and place her in her crib.

"Now be a good girl and stay here." I say. I smile as she starts to nod off and falls back into a peaceful slumber. "That's what I thought." I mumble on my way out. I walk in my room and set the chest on my dresser as my cell phone rang. I look out my window and see that it's very dark outside and probably around eleven at night. I sigh and look down at the old chest. _I'll deal with it later._ I take my cell phone from my jean skirt pocket and flip it open.

"Hello?"

"CRYSTAL!" I hold the phone away from my ear. "Are you ready for cheer camp tomorrow?" my best friend, Serenity Heart, asks. I open a drawer and start to rummage through it.

"Yeah, I guess." I reply, taking out a bobby pin. I take that dealing with it later thing back. "How about you?"

"Hell yeah! I'm so hoping that I'll be able to do the bow and arrow!" Serenity squeals. I roll my eyes. Serenity is a great girl, and I love her to death, but she's so obsessed with cheerleading! I put the booby pin into the key slot and turn it.

"Yeah, hopefully." I mutter.

"_Serenity! Get your ass off that phone and clean your dogs shit off of my carpet!"_ I hear Serenity's mother yell. I'm used to Mrs. Heart's horrible way of speaking to her daughter. But that's another story. Serenity sighs.

"I should go. Our plans still the same?" she asks.

"Yep! Tomorrow, eight A.M sharp." I respond.

"Great, see you then!" Serenity says. I snap my phone shut with one hand. The audible click from the chest makes me smile.

"Thank you, Jane." I mumble to myself. Jane is an old friend of mine. She taught me how to pick locks and stuff because she was, basically, a criminal. But, again, that's another story. I open the lid and look through the stuff. A couple pictures, a few papers, a… remote? I pick up the remote and examine it. It's oddly shaped as a triangle. It looks like a regular remote except for the huge heart at the top that says _transport_.

"This… this stupid remote was locked in here? This locked chest that has no fucking key! Was locked up just to hide this dumbass _remote_?" I yell. I make a frustrated noise and slam it on my desk. I put my head on my dresser and run my hands through my hair.

"Calm yourself, Crystal." I mutter. "Don't get agitated over something so small. Even if it is _fucking retarded to the tenth degree_. It's all right." I bring my head up. "I'm talking to myself." I shake my head. Apparently I need sleep. I look to my bed and then to the remote. A yawn escapes me. Yep. I need sleep.

Serenity's face greets me when I wake up.

"Come on, Crystal! Get up!" she says. I groan and rub my eyes.

"Please tell me this is a nightmare." I mutter. Serenity slaps my forehead and pulls me up.

"You're so lazy." She comments. I say nothing and slowly stand, still getting used to that little thing called gravity. I don't know why I feel even more tired after sleeping. What's the point of sleeping if I just feel like sleeping afterwards? If that makes sense. Anyway, so I take a shower, wash my hair, blow dry my hair, brush my teeth, and throw on my cheerleading uniform. I'm sitting in front of my vanity when I hear Serenity speak up.

"How long are you going to take?" Serenity asks. I sigh as I put black eyeliner on my eyes.

"However long it takes for me to finish my makeup, straighten my hair, and finish packing." I reply. Serenity makes a frustrated noise that sounds like an angry grizzly bear. I giggle at the thought.

"Can I finish your makeup?"

"Hell no."

"Why?"

"Because last time you made it too over the top."

Serenity ponders this. "Fine. I'll just go through your stuff."

I shrug. "Have a go."

I hear Serenity ruffling through things. Opening and closing drawers. Going into my closet. I could really care less. Serenity is like my sister. I've known her for at least ten years.

"Aha!" Serenity exclaims. "I found your stash!"

"Of what? Candy?" I mumble sarcastically.

"No, your anime and Korean music stash." Serenity says. My eyes widen and I turn. Serenity's pushing a large chest out of my closet. She must have really looked in there because I have that in the back corner of closet, covered by a black sheet with tons of a shoe boxes around, acting as a fortress. I frown at that. That means she made my closet messy. I know Serenity; she's not the neatest person in the world. Serenity lifts the top up and shows my giant collection of stuff. CD''s SNSD to BigBang. DVD's from anime to Korean dramas. Plushies from L to Tamaki. Games, Cards, T-shirts, and other miscellaneous collectibles that I probably don't need. All of them neatly tucked away in that large chest. Serenity starts pulling things out with a weird look on her face. I just sit there for a moment. I mean, those are my secret indulgences that no one, but my family, knows about. Well, Serenity knows about my obsession, but she's never seen it. After a few moments I get up and make a rush toward her.

"Code Geass, Kiddy Grade, Hell Girl, Peach Girl, Fullmetal Alchemist…" Serenity pulls out the different animes and sets them on the floor beside her. I grab Fullmetal Alchemist from her and hug it closely to my chest.

"Leave my stuff alone. This is for me and me only." I say. Serenity shakes her head.

"You're addicted." She mutters, putting stuff back. I shrug and place the DVD on my bed. I sit on the ground and help put all the stuff up.

"My thing is why I've never seen this. I mean, you hide it like it's some big secret."

"That's because it is. In case you haven't noticed, people tend not to like anime."

"True, but I'm your best friend."

"Well, I kind of like having this to myself."

We eventually get it all back in and Serenity sits on my bed, picking up Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Can I watch this while you take your five hundred hours to get ready?" Serenity asks.

"Sure." I nod, going back to my vanity and picking up my brush. I pull the purple brush through my hair. Here's my thing, I have to brush my hair at least two hundred times. My hair is like my baby. It's light brown with blonde streaks and goes a little over my shoulders. You see, my hair used to be blonde, but at around ten my hair started to turn brown. I haven't done anything to stop it because I kind of want to see what it'll look like. So far I like it. And I'll be different from everyone in my family. I have what you may call a blonde hair blue eye family. Parents, brother. Or maybe not because Katie's eyes are brown, so she's the exception. Well was. Now I am too! Yay! I'm getting off track… Anyway! So after brushing my hair two hundred times I can run the brush through it easily. I take a white hair tie and pull my hair back in a high ponytail.

"Serenity, can you get my ribbon thingy from my drawer?" I ask. Serenity doesn't reply. I wait for a moment. "Serenity?" I turn to her and see her eyes glued to the screen, watching the anime on the screen. I can't help the smile that creeps over my face. As to not interrupt her, I get it myself and place the various curled and straight blue, white, and purple ribbons in my hair. About an hour later I'm done with everything. I put my yellow and red bag on my shoulder.

"Come on, Serenity." I sigh, walking to the door. Serenity shakes from her trance and looks to me.

"You're done?"

I nod slowly. "What episode did you make it to?"

"Like fifteen or something."

My eyebrows shoot up, "I took that long?"

"I don't know. I could be wrong."

"Let's hope you are."

I turn off the light and we both walk out. It isn't until we're halfway down the stairs that I remember something.

"Shit!" I curse.

"What was that?" My mom calls.

"Uh… shitake."

"That's what I thought."

Serenity hides her smile behind her hand, but I can hear her snickering. I slap her arm really hard. Like you can hear the smacking sound and see the red imprint appear on her skin and then fade.

"Crystal!" Serenity yells, hitting me back.

"Sorry." I mutter. "I'll be right back; I forgot to turn the T.V off."

"Aw, come on!" Serenity whines. I shrug.

"Go to the car, I'll be right out." I say.

Serenity nods and heads out the door with my mom. I run back up the stairs. I enter my room and don't bother with the light, feeling along my dresser for my remote. The bumpy numbers on the remote is what I feel so I pick it up and press the button. Nothing happens. I try again. Nothing. Again. Nada. I groan and sit in front of the television, pressing the button with my french manicured nail, digging it into the button. Eventually it makes that soft beep and a line with a dot in the middle appear and disappear. I smile pleased, until another blue silver line cuts through the blackness. My eyebrows furrow as a tunnel appears. Swirling with the colors of the rainbow. I stare into it, confused. Wind blows and then sucks. Papers fly around me and my hair flies across my face. I scream as I'm suddenly sucked in and sent tumbling into the never ending evil rainbow of colors. Everything's muted and black tinges my vision before everything turns black.

* * *

A/N: Okay so hey people! I know it's been forever, but here I am. Internet at home is being stupid so I'm at Panera! Uh, this is one of my favorite stories and I hope you'll enjoy it. Lovely Friendship will get a chapter as soon as possible! Dangerous Love will be taken down and probably redone! I have a majority of these chapters done so I'll put them up as soon as I can, because again my internet is stupid! I'll stop ranting now and let you do something that's actually worth your time!

Peace, Love, and Sugarland, fmagurl123!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello one and all! It is me! This is my fave chapter so far and the last one you're going to get for a while! SInce the last one was so short! I'll try to get one up next week if I can! Okay I'll hush up now and let you read!

Peace, Love, and Super Junior, fmagurl123!

Chapter 3: I'm Not in Beverly Hills Anymore…

I awaken from a dream about skittles. Yes, skittles. It might have to do with that rainbow that sucked me up like a colored black hole. It's the smell that wakes me up. That horrible hospital smell. I blink a few times before fully opening my eyes to the bright white walls. I'm in a hospital. That explains some things. Yeah, I must have fallen or something. Yep, totally makes sense. I try and calm myself, thinking back to what I know. Trying to turn off my television I got sucked into a vortex… wow that is just totally logical. I shake my head and fist my hair.

"Damn it! Get it together Brooklyn!" I whisper to myself. This is just too freaky! This type of thing happens in so many fanfics. Girl watches Fullmetal Alchemist, girl gets sucked into said show by T.V, girl travels with Edward and Alphonse after telling everyone about herself, girl gets awesome powers (most of the time), girl has something horrible happen to her, girl defeats evil, girl (depending on type: pre or after movie) falls in love with Edward or Alphonse, and girl has choice to go home. The rest depends on what type of girl it is because there a lot different ways to end it. Sometimes they kill her off. I shudder at that thought. Or maybe it's because of the fact that I'm wearing a hospital gown. Let's see how many clichés happen before I'm able to go home… if I go home.

"What're you thinking? Of course you'll go home! Don't be stupid!" I mutter. Just then a nurse enters so I sit back and try not to look like I'm going through a crisis. Even though I'm in a hospital so that should be okay. But whatever. She has a black bob hair cut and green eyes. When she sees that I'm awake she smiles.

"You're awake!" she says.

"Yeah…" I sigh.

'Can I get you anything?" she asks.

"Uhm… water would be nice." I tell her. She nods and walks out. A few minutes later she's back with a cup of water and hands it to me. I gulp it down and feel much better. The nurse sits in the chair next to the bed.

"You gave us a scare. We thought you might die." She says. My eyes widen.

"Really?"

She nods. "Yes, you had a severe head injury and your shoulder was popped out of the socket. It was like you fell from the sky and landed on your side."

"Yeah." I chuckle nervously._ Damn!_ "So who found me?"

"Oh! A nice young man in the military. I believe his name was Trevor." She nods slowly. I sigh with relief on the inside. I'm not committing any clichés just yet.

"Okay. Am I going to be able to leave soon?" I ask. Her thoughtful look vanishes and she brightens.

"Yes! Tomorrow if you're up to it!" she chirps. I nod.

"What's your name?" I ask. _So I can stop referring to you as 'she' in my inner monologue. _

"Tammy." She tells me.

"Okay Tammy. I'm Crystal." I say. "What happened to my stuff?"

Tammy pauses. "Well, your clothes are being washed and your bag is other there." Tammy nods her head toward the end of the bed.

"Can I have it?" I ask. Tammy nods and stands, walking the short distance to the end of the bed then handing it to me as she sits back in her seat. I hug my bag close to my chest. _Thank you Lord!_ I don't think I've ever been so happy to see my bag.

"I'll leave you then." With that, Tammy stands and leaves. I sigh and go through my bag, making sure everything's there. Nothing's been taken. Good. I place the bag on the floor and look around the room. My confusion as to how I got here ends as I think back. That remote I found yesterday… it had a button with the word 'transport' on it. That explains why it was locked up. But I don't have it now so how am I supposed to get back?

The next day (moving on because nothing else happened yesterday!) Tammy walks in, wonderfully early, and gives me the news that I do not want to hear.

"Someone from the military will be picking you up."

My jaw drops. What the fuck? This is unacceptable! Unacceptable, I tell you! I grip the sheets for a second before speaking. "When?"

"Sometime in the afternoon. You're supposed to go down to the military building for some interrogation."

"How do you know?"

"Nurses gossip like teenage girls." She waves a hand. I smile. "So you should probably get dressed sometime. So I'll be knocking before coming in to give you some privacy."

Would've been nice if you knocked before. I smile and nod. Tammy smiles and walks out. My smile turns into a frown. Mother f… Dung of a diseased turtle!

So later I'm dressed in my cheer skirt, straight with a side slit that's half aqua and then purple with sparkles around the edges, along with a black wrap shirt with a v-neck, and my white cheer shoes. Instead of all the fancy makeup I was wearing a few days ago, I've gone a little simpler with just lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara. Bed rest and a fall from the sky didn't help my hair stay straight, so I'm going for a natural wave. There's a knock and Tammy walks in.

"There's military here to escort you to H.Q." she tells me.

"Thanks for telling me." I mutter, grabbing my bag. I follow her out towards the front where two military guys stand, looking all grumpy. Then again they might have meant to look serious, but I think they look grumpy. They nod to her and then look at me.

"Follow us." One says. I look to Tammy.

"Thank you. I hope to see you again." I say. Tammy smiles.

"Yes, but let's hope it's not here." She replies. I nod and turn, following the guards out. They're just so quite. Walking stiffly with one foot in front of the other. _I'm a soldier, look at me. I walk like I have a wedgie._ I smile and stifle my laughter as the guard looks at me weirdly. I slide into the seat when he opens the door. It slams behind me and they sit in the front. I keep my eyes glued to the window, crossing and uncrossing my legs. Wow, I'm so fidgety. I reach up to tug at my necklace that has a "S" amulet in a pretty cursive and little pink gems in the middle. The "S" stands for Serenity. She has one with a "C" on it. Serenity got it for me last year for our friend-aversary. Yes, we have friend-aversaires. A lot of people think that's weird. After they saw our necklaces we got a lot of "Are you lesbians?" And the funny thing was I was dating a guy at the time, and we were known for making out a lot. Anyway, I wear it every day. I think it's my good luck charm. Buildings past by in a colorful blur. I catch a few things, but besides that everything's blurry. My stomach drops at the sight of the large military building. I resist the urge to gulp and twist my hands together nervously. One of the guards opens the door and I slowly make my way out. I follow silently behind them, keeping my head down so I don't have to look at the people looking down at me. Fucking noisy people! Go away! One opens a door and I look around the small, dully colored interrogation room. I sit on a straight back chair and put my bag on the floor.

"Someone will be here soon." One says in a firm voice. I nod.

"Thanks." They both nod and turn to leave. "Douche bags." I mutter under my breath. One stops for a second and turns to me with a glare. I twitch the side of my mouth in a small smile, but I know the face I'm making says the total opposite. Once they're gone, I sigh and slide down in the chair. The mirror is what I stare at for a long time. I eventually get up and tap on it. I smile and press my face to it, making weird faces. Take that, people looking on the other side of this two-way mirror thing. I laugh at myself and shake my head, going back to sit in the chair. I'm tapping my nails against the table and singing to myself when the door opens. Maes Hughes walks in, looking serious as ever. My eyes widen. Flashes of his death run over my eyes and sends chills down my spine. I shake myself and sit up straight. _Act like you know nothing, Crystal. If you do something stupid they'll become suspicious._ I just hope I can act normal in the presence of an anime character that I thought of like a second father. Even though I didn't even know him. Hughes sits in the seat across from me.

"Hello, I'm lieutenant colonel Hughes. I'll be asking you a few questions." He says.

I nod and sit forward. "Crystal Brooklyn, pleasure to meet you, I guess." I reply. Hughes nods and writes something down, I'm guessing my name. I look to the two guards that stand at the two corners near the front. _Do I look dangerous?_

"How old are you?" Hughes asks.

"Fourteen."

"Where are you from?"

"…" I opened my mouth to speak and then closed it. I don't know how to answer this question. The truth would probably get me trouble. But a lie would probably lead to family questions and then I would just get in more trouble….

"I… I'm from Ch, no, Cal… I can't remember." I tell him, going for the 'I lost my memory' routine. I fist my hair and put my elbows on the table, in a look of distress. I shake my head saying, "No! I know this! It's… it's called. Cl… "

Hughes sighs, "Its fine. Let's just move on to another question. Okay?"

I nod, choking back fake tears. _Sucker._ I'll be excepting my Academy Award.

"Can you tell me about your family?"

"I have a mom, a dad, a brother, a sister."

"Specifics?"

"I don't remember. Do I have memory lost? I've… I've forgotten everything! My life! My family, my friends! I- I can only remember certain things." I stand and start to pace, running my hands through my hair.

"Like what?" Hughes asks. I stop and look to him. I shake my head and lean against the mirror, the side of my face against it.

"Not much." I murmur. "Only images flash through my mind. It's like my life has been taken away from me. Things I feel like shouldn't know, are in my mind instead." Yeah, over dramatize it Crystal.

"Like what, Miss Brooklyn?" Hughes asks. I scrunch my nose.

"Don't call me Miss Brooklyn, please." I say. I see Hughes nod when I look in the mirror.

"Okay, Crystal. Tell me what you see."

Hopefully this isn't the time when they went after witches like they were having a rat infestation. I take a deep breath, in this time I think of what incident I should talk of. Then it comes to me. "A horrible war, that happened way before I was born… Hatred, blood, death. One in particular. Two doctors, they're names started with an R I think. They were killed in cold blood. Burning flesh. Through the flames I see a raven haired man. After the killing he is full of remorse." I feel sad as I talk about this, all monotone. I glance at Hughes. I can tell by the look on his face that: "He's on the other side of this glass. Isn't he?" I place a hand on the glass, and look, what seems like straight at myself, but I know I'm look at something… maybe someone. "You hate yourself, don't you? For what you did. For what you were _told_ to do." I say to my reflection. Just then the door slams open with a loud bang and…

"_Damn, you's a sexy bitch, you's a sexy bitch. Damn you's a sexy bitch, you's a sexy bitch…"_ my cell phone blares. I flinch. Damn, mother fucking, wrong timing; ruin my dramatic moment, contraption! Everyone freezes. No one moves for a long time while as my cell phone blares "_Damn_ _you's a sexy bitch"_. Yes, that's my ringtone. I know what you're thinking. Why is that your ringtone? Well, for a long while that was my favorite song, and me and my friend Kandice would sing it together. Every time we saw each other in the hall at school one of us would be like: "Damn, you's a sexy bitch!" It was hilarious! And I've never gotten around to changing it. Even though my mom and dad got majorly pissed every time it played. Back to what's happening. Eventually, I rush forward and dig through my bag for it. I take it out and slide it open.

"What?" I hiss.

"Crystal! Where the hell are you?" Serenity exclaims. I look back to the four people and then turn my back to them.

"I can't really talk right now." I whisper.

Serenity gasps. "What happened? Where are you?" she demands.

"Look, I'm fine. Something happened, but everything will be alright." I reassure her.

"What happened, though?" Serenity asks.

I glance back as Mustang instructs one of the guards to take the 'contraption' away from me. "I can't tell you right now. Let's just say, code red: anime, world, Alchemist, don't worry, be there soon, don't tell anyone else!" I kind of squeak out the last part as the guard takes the phone away from me.

"Hey, that things expensive." I exclaim. I can hear Serenity calling my name. Another guard holds me back as I run for it. I struggle against him, kicking my legs and waffling myself around to make him let go. I'm able to get up high enough to kick him in the balls and make him release me. I fall to the ground in a gaspy heap. It didn't sound like much, but that took a lot of energy out of me. Mustang has my phone pressed against his ear on the wrong part, trying to figure it out.

"Serenity, two-two-five!" I yell. That means: I'm so serious when I say I'm I trouble and you need to hang up right now… more or less. It means that, just shorter. I know she's hung up because Mustang slides it like I did, shut and hands it to the guard who gave it to him.

"May I have it back please?" I ask, holding out my hand. The guard leaves with my phone and I sigh in frustration.

"Sit." Mustang orders. Hi voice scares me; so I do what I'm told. Mustang paces back and forth, an angry look etched on his face. I sit in anticipation, my legs crossed and my foot shaking, as I wait. After a while, Mustang comes over and slams his hands on the table.

"How do you know that?" He hisses, glaring at me.

"Roy…" Hughes says. Mustang doesn't move. I look up at him blankly.

"I already told you." I reply calmly.

"Bullshit!" Mustang rages. I flinch and sit back in my seat. "What're you a spy or something? How about you stop lying and maybe your sentence won't be death!" he continues. I purse my lips and cross my arms. Defiance… at least I hope that's how it comes off.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I mutter, looking away.

"You are now thought to be a terrorist-"

"And without any real evidence you can't force me to answer anything. And I'm under the age of eighteen. Legally, I have to tell you nothing. But you know that, don't you?" I cock my head and smirk a little.

"She's right, Roy. We can't hold her accountable of anything." Hughes interjects, trying to calm him down. Mustang doesn't break his glare with me.

"Then what was that thing you were talking into?" He asks.

I shrug. "A phone of sorts." I narrow my eyes then, "But that's all I'm saying."

"Roy, hall. Now." Hughes orders, standing. Roy glares at me one last time before standing upright and following Hughes out. I sigh and lean back in my seat. Woo! What excitement! Pure adrenaline is coursing through my veins. I've never felt so in power in my life! Not when I made cheerleading. Not when I won the honor roll. Not when everyone wanted to talk to me the day I wore this really cute outfit. Not ever! I stand and start doing random cartwheels and back flips. I then go into my cheer routine. Clapping and dancing and flipping, like I'm crazy. I just can't sit still right now!

"Let's go Generals!" I cheer, clapping and walking into my second spot. My arms extending to the side. "Left, right, down up. T, right, wave, down. Pop, pop, jump up, clap. One, two, three, four, toe touch, seven, eight." I mutter to myself going into the movements. Eventually, I've lost enough energy so I'm able to sit. I look at the clock, it's around four in the afternoon. I'll probably be here forever.

Probably about two hours later, the door opens. I'm not facing it so I have no idea who it is. I found my iPod Touch in my bag, so I've been listening to that for the last hours that I've been in this box. But I don't want them to take it from me, so I've been facing the wall, and I put on my black hoodie. I take the earphones out of my ears and shove them in my pocket. I'm still staring at the wall though. I hear a sigh and then the chair being pulled back. Let's see what they've got now.

"How can I help you?" I ask. The person doesn't reply. 'What're you deaf?"

"No, I'm not deaf. I just don't see the point of my being here." He says. Wait a damn second. That voice. I know that voice. I start to scream on the inside. I turn to look at him. Oh my gosh. Edward Elric sits in the seat across from me. _Calm down Crystal. Please don't embarrass yourself. Do not spazz out like a total Fangirl, you're better than that. But he's so cute! No! Calm down! Stop talking to yourself!_ I shake my head and turn around completely, sitting with my arms folded on top of the back of the chair. I fake nonchalance and tilt my head.

"Oh so they're going with a different approach." I mutter. "How old are you?"

"Does that matter?" Edward asks.

"Yes, if I'm to prove my theories right." I nod.

"Fourteen." He says.

I smile. "So they think I'll tell someone my own age." I nod my head toward the glass. "Well they can forget it."

"Why are you trying so hard to be a nuisance?" Edward asks. That stops me. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you're innocent then just tell them what they want to know. If you keep up with this routine, they're just going to keep you here until they get want they want from you."

I blink rapidly for a second as I process his words, and then nod. "Well… I would if I knew. I really don't know anything. What I said is true. I can't remember where I'm from. And…" the truth hurts, tears start to pool in my eyes, "I don't know how to get home. I'm stuck here as far as I know. So, what have I got to lose?" I shrug and wipe at my eyes. What I've said is partially true. I don't know how to get home and I am stuck here. But I do have a lot to lose. When you read about this type of things it just seems fun. You sit there and read and you say to yourself: "If that happened to me, it would be awesome." But actually being in this situation, with no idea how to get home, it sucks to say the least. This isn't the _Wizard of Oz_ where I can just click my heels and say, "There's no place like home."

Boy, do I wish it was that easy…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 'The Military's B***h is What I Mean'…

Edward says nothing for a long while, just stares at me weirdly.

"What?" I sniffle, wiping tears away from eyes and cursing myself for not wearing water-proof mascara. Edward shakes his head, "Nothing."

I look at him quizzically for a moment before shaking my head and chuckling to myself. "You wanna know something, Elric?" I ask.

Edward's eyebrows furrow. "I never told you my name."

"That has to do with what I'm going to tell you." I say. "I know things, how I know I've got no friggin' idea, but I do. Like I know your name is Edward Elric and you are the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"That's something a lot people could easily figure out." Edward replies.

"But would most people know that your brother, Alphonse, is a suit of armor with a soul? I don't think so."

"You don't know anything! So don't-"

"Hey, hey!" I interrupt, holding up my hands in defense. "I never said anything bad about it. Don't go blowing a gasket. I, personally, have no problem with it."  
Edward calms, but I can tell that we are most likely not going to be getting along any time soon. I'm just pushing the completely wrong buttons today, aren't I? A long silence ensues.

"So… will I be able to leave in the next two hours?" I ask.

"I have no idea, but I wouldn't count on it." Edward says.

"Oh great." I groan. "Well I'm done admitting stuff for today, you can tell them that." I turn away from him and pull my hood up, plugging my headphones in as discreetly as possible.

Hooray for SNSD!

*Third Person!*

Hughes entered the interrogation room after arguing with Roy for hours about what to do with the girl.

"Crystal?" he said. Her back was to him, and she was slumped in her chair. "Crystal?" he asked again when he got no reply. Hughes walked to stand in front of her. Crystal's eyes were closed, and she seemed to be asleep. Hughes placed a hand on her shoulder and she mumbled something, turning her face into the back of the chair.

"Crystal?" Hughes said softly.

"I'm sorry." Crystal muttered in her sleep. "Don't belong here… can't get home." Then she whimpered. "I just want to…"

The rest was a jumbled mutter that he couldn't understand, but he could understand one thing.

"You're not from here. Are you, Crystal?"

* * *

I wake up, groggy and disorientated. It takes a moment for everything to come back to me. I almost feel like crying. Waking up from a dream about being able to go home and then waking up here. Where is here exactly? I look around and notice I'm not in the interrogation room anymore. I guess someone moved me. I'm in a nicely sized room, sitting upright in a bed. An open window is on the other side of the room with the curtains pulled back. I can guess by the light that it's sometime in the afternoon. I groan and rub my eyes with my hands.

"You're awake," a pleasant voice says. I turn my head to see a girl standing at the door. She has long straight, black hair with bangs that just touch her eyelashes and light gray eyes. She's wearing black skinny jeans, a black belly-revealing halter top, and red thigh high boots.

"Who're you?" I ask. She stares at me for a long time before striding into the room and sitting in a chair near the window. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Rayne," she says quietly.

"Rayne? That's your name?"

"Yes," she turns to me, gives a half-smile, "it's original, I know."

I realize what I said might have sounded offending. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Rayne shakes her head. "It's no problem."

I nod and place my hands in my lap, looking down I ask, "Why am I here?"

Rayne is silent for a while. "For two reasons. One: they don't know what to think of you, whether you're dangerous or good for them. Two: they want me to watch you. In case you are good and can help, then I am to protect you, but if not, I am to kill you."

"Hm." I nod again. "So I'm stuck with military giving me orders now?"

"You're basically the military's bitch, is what I mean," Rayne smiles at me, "Do what they ask or be severely punished."

I laugh at the 'military's bitch' thing because I refuse to let the military make me do something that I don't want to do… at least I hope I'll refuse. I remember something suddenly.

"Rayne, you're in the military right?" I ask. Rayne shrugs and plays with a string on her shirt.

"You could say that," she mutters.

"Do you know the person who supposedly found me?" I ask. Rayne sighs and shakes her head, crossing her arms.

"No, I tried to find this 'Trevor' but couldn't. So either he gave a false identity or the nurses there are dumbasses."

That's weird. You'd think that they'd want to make sure the person they found dying on the street was okay. Well that's how it usually works. The thing is, I would really like to find him so I could thank him. If it wasn't for that person I would probably be dead by now.

* * *

A/N: Howdy yall! Here is the fourth installment of 'Crystal in FMA' (well it's the fourth if you include the introXD) I am proud to say that I have reached over forty pages in this story, though you haven't seen them yet, and I am SO proud of myself! It's two more weeks till winter break and then I am free! For those of you that are interested and want to see MOI! I have a youtube channel crystalheart215(spelled exactly like that) and I shall have a singing video up there some tiome during then with a friend and myself, good luck guessing who is who :) Well that's all!

Peace, Love, and Winter Break, fmalgurl123!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Who Are You?

Over the next couple of weeks I'm stuck in Rayne's house. It's a nice size with four rooms, three and a half bathrooms, a backyard, and a shed looking thing that I'm not allowed to go into. How she can afford all of this, I don't know. And I kind of don't want to know. Rayne's hesitation when I asked her if she was in the military got me thinking. What if she was spy? Or a hired assassin? The possibilities made it hard for me to sleep at night the first few days, but Rayne has been trying to make it comfortable for me. Lately, I've been sitting around reading, drawing, or sewing something. Yes, I sew. So many people thought it was strange. I don't know why though. Most of my clothes are stuff that I've made myself. I really haven't been sewing anything for myself, mostly for Rayne. Although I was going to cheer camp for a couple of months, I packed like I would be going for a year; which, I guess, is convenient. Whatever Rayne does, it ruins a lot of her clothes, so I've been patching up holes a lot of the time. In return, Rayne has been telling me as much as she can about Amestris. I really didn't want anything, I just wanted to know what I would be getting myself into really. So one day, when Rayne is getting ready to leave, she turns to me, her hands in her pockets, and says.

"Okay, so today you can go explore this wonderful city," the way she said wonderful made it sound like the total opposite. "But please be careful." I nodded vigorously and started to go to my room when she grabbed my arm and turned me to face her. "Here," she handed me some cash and smirked slightly at my expression. "Use that as you please, but please, I beg of you, be reasonable about it." I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, I will. I'm as stupid as you think," I said. I turned and started to walk down the hall to my room, but a wall blocked my path. I groaned and held my head. "Now who put that there?" I mutter sarcastically. Rayne snickers.

"Yeah, that was so smart and, might I add, graceful." With that said she left. I rolled my eyes and went into my room to get dressed and leave. That brings me to where I am now, walking down the streets randomly. Yeah, I don't really know what I want to do. It just feels good to be out and inhaling fresh air. Sure, I went into the backyard but you can only enjoy that for so long. When I come by a café, I go inside. I'm not really that hungry, I just want something to drink. I stand behind some people at the counter, looking up at the menu displayed. Mocha's? I'm so getting that! Let's see, which one do I want…

"Welcome to _Conchetta's Café, _how can I help you?" the overly perky red head behind the counter asks. I look to her with a smile just as perky.

"Can I get a chocolate mocha?" I ask, using her high perky voice.

"Sure!" she says and then tells me the price. I'm not telling you how much I'm willing to pay for a chocolate mocha. I hand her the money and wait for a moment as she makes it. She hands it to me and I go sit in an empty booth near a window. Unfortunately she didn't get that I was making fun of her. I love that look on people's faces when you mock them, they're all like 'it's not my fault my voice is high and annoying'. I know that sounds mean, but it's happened to me before so I can do it to others. I'm sitting, sipping my mocha from my straw, when I feel a presence next to me. I slide my gaze to the guy standing beside the table. He has longish black hair that's tousled in a way that looks good and striking blue eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" he asks, gesturing to the other side of the booth. I look to the seat then back at him and shrug nonchalantly. That nonchalance is so fake because he's seriously cute and that makes me nervous. We both say nothing for a while. Eventually he breaks the silence.

"I've never seen you around, did you just move here?" he asks.

"No, just visiting a friend," I reply. "Why?"

"It's just that I come here almost every day and I've never seen you here before," he says with a shrug.

"Crystal," I say, extending a hand. He blinks and then grins.

"Kevin," He shakes my hand. We sit there talking for about a hour or so. When he says he wants my opinion on something I smile and nod.

"I was thinking of selling it or something, though my sister wants me to give it to her," he pulls out a necklace. The chain is long and twisted with black and gold while the gem itself is medium sized and a bright turquoise with a small magenta heart in the middle of it. It was simply beautiful, and I told him that. He chuckles.

"Yeah, but it was hard to make," he says.

"You made this yourself?"

"Well, with a little help on the gem but basically."

"Impressive."

Kevin lays the necklace on the table and folds his hands. "Do you want it?"

I blink and then rapidly shake my head. "No, I couldn't-"

"No really, you could have it if you wanted."

"I don't know, maybe you should give it to your sister."

"I would much rather you have it."

I start to protest again, but something in my mind compels me to say yes. I look down at it and then at him. "Sure, thanks."

Kevin smiles as I take it and put it around my neck, clasping it in the back. I look down at the necklace. Unlike my 'S' necklace, which if it was a little shorter could be a choker, it's long and lies on my chest. When I look back up to say something to him I realize that he's gone. I blink confusedly. Where did he go? I look out the window to see that it's very dark. I didn't know I'd been talking to… to… who was I talking to? I shrug it off and stand, tossing my cup in the trash on my way out. I half-walk half-run back to Rayne's house. I let myself in and Rayne calls out my name.

"Crystal? Is that you?" she asks.

"Yeah," I call back. She comes into the living room from wherever she was. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun and she's wearing a blue tank with small green shorts. She looks over me and then nods to herself.

"Wait a second," she mutters, walking towards me. She grabs at a necklace that's around my neck. "Where did you get this?" she asks. I stare at the gem in her hand, it's large and turquoise colored with a small magenta heart in the middle. My eyebrows furrow.

"I… I don't know," I reply honestly. Rayne looks up from the necklace and at me.

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Well it didn't appear out of nowhere."

"Apparently it did because I don't know where this came from."

Rayne's lips purse and she lets it fall to me chest. "I don't like that you don't know who gave this to you," she states, crossing her arms. I shrug and walk past her, going into my room. Rayne gave me one of the two rooms that has a bathroom in them so we don't have to worry about privacy, because Rayne likes her privacy. I take a shower. While I do, I have the strange necklace in my hand. Water splashes on the gem and rolls off. There's something comforting about having this gem with me. Like having a blankie or your favorite stuffed animal. Trying to figure out who gave this to me is very frustrating. I give up eventually and get out of the shower. I change into night clothes that consist of a pink spaghetti strapped top and black short-shorts that have a pink splattered heart on one side. I'm brushing out my hair when Rayne knocks at my door.

"It's open!" I say. Rayne opens the door and leans against the doorframe.

"You'll have to come with me tomorrow," she informs. "Someone wishes to speak with you."

I squint my eyes in confusion. "Who?" I ask.

Rayne shrugs. "I don't know." She admits. "Just get some rest because I'm leaving early."

I nod and she leaves, closing the door behind her with a soft click. I sigh and place my brush on the dresser. What could they possibly want from me now? I mean, I've been good! I haven't done anything that could possibly make them suspicious!

Have I?

_

* * *

_

I sit in a meadow, grass and flowers waving in the light breeze. I'm wearing a long dark red dress that has a halter top, with white gems on the thick band that's just below my chest. My hair is straight and down to my waist with the exception of a few places here and there that have been curled prettily, and flowers are in my hair as well. The turquoise and magenta necklace lies on my chest. A boy, probably a few years older than I, sits across from me. He wears a white jacket and no shirt, his chest and very defined abdomen bare; he also wears black pants. White feathered wings protrude from his back and flutter slightly. My fingers itch to touch them, but I keep my ground.

"_What has brought you here?" he asks, his striking blue eyes are serene but also firm._

"_I don't know," I reply. I look around myself. "What is this place?"_

"_This is the world between worlds," he tells me._

"_Really, I would think that the world between worlds would look… different."_

"_It looks how your mind wants it to look. It can be a place of grace and beauty or a place of terrible grief and destruction."_

_I look to him again. His blue eyes never leave me, not wavering a bit. Normally I would flinch at such an unnerving stare, but I don't. Instead I return it. My eyes venture of his face. He's very good looking, I have to admit that. Straight black hair waving in the wind, his lashes long and black, and angular cheekbones. I don't think I've seen such beauty, though I can't say that I have any feeling toward him._

"_What's your name?" I ask finally._

"_I go by many names, but you may call me Lucian," he responds. I nod, I don't tell him my name for I believe he already knows it. _

"_Lucian, why are you here with me?"_

"_That is for you to tell me."_

"_I'm afraid I don't understand."_

"_You summoned me, probably by accident since you're so confused."_

"_I summoned you? How?"_

"_You had something on your mind that you needed answered, something that you couldn't handle on your own, so you called for me and I came."_

"_I don't remember calling for you since I didn't even know your name."_

_He chuckles. "It's something you do without being aware of it. I can come whether you know me or not."_

_I nod and look down at the necklace. "Well, I was wondering what this was."  
"Ah, the stone," Lucian murmurs._

"_What kind of stone is it?" I ask, looking up at him._

_Lucian smiles softly at me and shakes his head. "I can't tell you that."_

"_Why not?" I rage. "You're suppose to help me, are you not?"_

"_I am, but what you're asking me to help you with is a touchy subject with many answers."_

"_Why are there so many different ways things can go here?" I mutter under my breath._

"_You see, it's a matter of need and belief. If you believe that you need the stone it will help you, but if you do not then you will never be able to use it. You have one shot with the stone, and only one."_

"_So… what's it supposed to help me with?"_

_Lucian shrugs and loses eye contact with me, looking over into the horizon. "That depends on you. If you're faith is strong, the gem can help you with lots of things. If it is weak it will help you with little. If it's not there at all," he shrugs, "it will not help you at all."_

"_So, it's a game of faith?"_

"_This is not a game, Crystal. This is a matter of life or death."_

"_What? You never said anything about that!"_

_Lucian suddenly stands, his eyes still on the horizon. "I must go, may the Goddess be with you," he says before starting to run off. My eyes widen and I hop up._

"_Wait, Lucian!" I call. "What death? Who is the Goddess?" I continue to shout after him. He ignores me and runs. His wings curl in around him and a bright golden light appears. I squint because of the brightness. Lucian is now a golden light floating to the horizon until he is gone… and I'm left in this meadow of wonder._

"_Lucian!_" I find myself screaming as I pop up. When I stop my breathing is short and ragged, making me gasp slightly. I run a hand through my hair. That face, the eyes, the hair, looked so familiar. A disorientated picture of a boy with tousled black hair and blue eyes comes to mind. Where have I seen him before? I see a faint glowing so I look to my right. On the bedside table the magenta heart glows inside the large stone. My eyes widen slightly as the light begins to fade. As I look at the gem a picture of Lucian pops into my mind.

"Who are you? And why can't I stop thinking of you?"  
***********************

I went back to sleep after that and woke again, this time having no dreams. When I awaken, I lay in bed for a while, staring at the ceiling. I was still a little shaken from everything that had just happened. Eventually I get up, remembering that I have to leave with Rayne today. I dress in a pleated black skirt, a long sleeved boat-neck white top, and a plaid black and white vest. I pull on some white leggings and black wedged boots, that go over my knees. While I brush my hair, I realize that the blonde streaks are almost gone. I frown at this for a moment before shrugging it off. When Rayne knocks on my door I'm putting my 'S' necklace on.

"Are you ready?" she asks through the door.

"Yeah," I say back, grabbing my bag. I start to leave, but I look back to the strange necklace that lies on the bedside table. I stand there for who knows how long, but give in and grab it, putting it on my neck. When I walk out of the room, Rayne is waiting by the door, looking at her watch impatiently.

"Come on, you're going to make me late," she complains, grabbing my arm and dragging me out.

"But aren't you supposed to be there at seven?" I ask. "It's only 6:10."

"I like to be precise with my time. Either earlier or exact," Rayne replies. I've learned something new today: Don't mess with Rayne and her timing schedule. The drive to headquarters is a silent one. I keep my eyes out the window, watching people walk, run, skip, and whatever other movement you see people do on the street. Rayne pulls up to the large white building, and I can't help but have that sinking feeling in my stomach again. You would to if they kept wanting to see you for god knows what. I try to not think of that by thinking of other things. _It's not really white, it's more of a eggshell or maybe bone. _But the debate with yourself on what color the building is can only last for so long. Rayne leads me toward one side of the building(there are too many fucking hallways for me to explain our course there to you) and she stops at a door, knocking on it.

"Come in," a firm voice says from the other side. Rayne turns to me then.

"You go in, meet with me later," she tells me.

I blink. "You're leaving me?" I ask.

"You're a big girl, you'll be okay." She tells me where to find her and then strolls on down the hall and then takes a left. I sigh deeply before turning to the door and entering slowly. Roy sits behind his desk, looking as serious as ever. I like it better when he's being stupid.

"Miss Brooklyn, have a seat, lieutenant colonel Hughes will join us shortly," he says, gesturing to the seat in front of the desk. I sit down and set my bag on the floor. There's the sound of pen scraping against paper, ticking clock, and breathing; that's it. I cannot stand silence like this. This is the reason I end up talking to myself most of the time because the silence is just so unnerving. The door bursts open and I jump slightly. In walks Hughes, giving a big wave.

"Hey Roy!" he greets merrily. Roy's eyebrow twitches. Hughes notices me. "Oh, Crystal, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Rayne has been very nice to me," I reply politely. Hughes nods and sits in the chair beside mine. Roy seems to be trying to control his anger or something.

"Maybe you should tell her what we found, Hughes," he says. Hughes blinks, but then snaps and turns to me.

"There have been a few… inconsistencies in what you've told me about yourself," Hughes says slowly.

"I basically just told you my name, is that where the _inconsistencies_ are?" I ask.

Hughes nods. "I'm afraid there is no one by the name of Crystal Brooklyn."

* * *

A/N: Okay so, you know this is the next chapter since the last one was so short and I'm SO nice! Just like the last one, this next few are going to take a while to come out because of the internet prob! So SORRY! But you know I LOVE YA and I love this story so I am so not giving up! Lovely Friendship news! I just lost like everything for that story so now I have to go back to what was done originally and think back to what idea I had for it and redo it! Again SO SORRY! So uh, yeah... that's all love you guys so much! Thank you for reviewing (Russian Roulette!) and subscribing! But I need more reviews, I have a low self esteem and they make me happier! If you must, tell me what I'm doing wrong, tell me what you like, flame if you must hurt my feelings, and favorite!

Peace, Love, and Review, fmagurl123!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bad and Silly Discoveries

Trying to cover up the panic I was feeling was hard as fuck. The two stare at me expectantly, as if I should have a quick answer for this. Yeah right! I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and fold my hands in my lap.

"I don't see why," I say slowly. "Some memories may have been forgotten, but I certainly remember my own name."

Roy rolls his eyes and puts his chin in his hand. "Why don't you just tell us the truth?"

"If I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me," I sigh, deciding to give up.

"Why don't you try and we'll see," Hughes says. I look between them for a minute before heaving a long, deep sigh and sink down in the chair. Possibilities roam through my mind as I try to think of what to tell them. I could easily lie to them or just give up this stupid charade, take my chances, and tell the truth.

"Okay, I guess I should tell you the truth," I say, running a hand through my hair. I look warily between them both before opening my mouth to speak. "I'm psychic. "

They both get looks on their faces that clearly say: WTF?

"Wait, so you're seriously telling us that you're psychic?" Roy asks. I nod. "That's bullshit."

"You say that a lot," I mutter. "Look, it's the only way that I can explain what's been happening."

"What do you mean?" Hughes asks.

"I mean, that ever since I lost my memory, I've been able to see things that feel like they've happened and things that seem to have not happened. The only reason that I think my name is Crystal is because one of the 'visions' that I had included a bunch of faceless people talking to me and calling me Crystal. I don't know if this 'Crystal' actually exists, I only know what I see. I'm sorry, I guess… I guess that I was wrong. But please keep calling me Crystal, it's the only thing I know belongs in my past."

"Okay, that's understandable. That's it for today, if we need you again we'll let you know," Hughes says.

"Actually, Crystal, I'd appreciate it if you'd come see me tomorrow," Roy pipes up. I blink and stare at him for a second before nodding and standing.

"Sure."

When I close the door behind be me, I lean against it for a second and give a long, deep sigh. That was the most made up story that I have ever told in my whole fucking life! And they seemingly believed it! Wow! I don't know what happened, I just couldn't tell them the truth just yet so I told them the first thing that came to my head. That was just… I can't even word it. After a moment, I lean off the door and go in the direction of Rayne's office.

An hour later, I'm fucking lost! I mean, I knew this place was big, but damn! I've gone down thousands of hallways, only to find either dead ends or places that I just _know_ are wrong. By now I feel like giving up and crying. I can't do anything on my own! I lean against a wall and slide down to the ground.

"Need some help? You look a little lost?" someone asks politely.

"Fuck off," I groan.

"Hey, I was trying to be nice" the person laughs. I look up to see a guy leaning against the wall beside me with his arms crossed, an amused glint in his hazel eyes. His hair is light brown, semi-wavy, and longish; and he wears blue military pants and black boots, with a collared white button down shirt.

I really need to stop meeting attractive guys. It's just not fair.

I scramble to stand upright and not make a total and complete fool of myself… though if I have to scramble, I've probably already embarrassed myself. I straighten out my vest and cross my arms.

"Just a little," I admit. "I'm looking for a friend of mine, Rayne Zuchimi."

"Well then, today is your lucky day because I was just about to go see her!" he smiles. I blush and look down to hide it. "Well, are you just going to stand there all day?" he asks. I blink and run to catch up with him. We make our way down _more_ halls until we come up to Rayne's office. He enters without knocking and I follow hesitantly after.

"Look who I found, lost, and looking like a sad stray kitten?" he says, pointing back at me. I blush and cross my arms.

"No I didn't," I mumble under my breath. Rayne sighs in relief and the next thing I know, I'm being hugged. Rayne pulls back and holds me at arm's length.

"How did you get lost?" she asks. "I told you exactly where to go."

"There are a lot of lefts and rights in here." I shrug. Rayne lets go of me and looks over at the guy.

"Thanks Chad," she says. Chad shrugs and sits in a chair, crossing his legs.

"No problem, it was my pleasure. I couldn't just let someone who knew a friend of mine wander around this place," he tells her. Rayne goes to sit in her desk, but when she turns from me I don't miss the glimmer of a smile on her face. Not just any smile… an "I love this guy" smile. I raise an eyebrow. Rayne ignores me and goes back to whatever it was she was doing before we came in.

"So, how did the meeting go Crystal?" Rayne asks me.

"Okay I guess," I reply, looking down at my boots.

"Only okay?" Rayne presses looking up at me.

I glance at Chad and then back at her. She looks at him also, seems to get the point, and lets it drop. It's not like Rayne knows where I'm really from, but she seems to understand that there's something… otherworldly about me.

"Fine." She says, "You can leave if you'd like. Go to the house, or wander around, I don't really care."

"If you were just gonna have me leave, then why did I have to come all the way over here to find you?" I ask.

"Because I wanted to make sure you left in one piece," Rayne says with an eye roll. "I was worrying about your safety."

"Oh I can so tell, you say it with such affection," I mutter sarcastically.

I turn and open the door to leave.

"You can find your way out, right?" Chad asks.

"Yeah, thanks again." I tell him. "See ya later, Rayne." I wave at her and start to walk out.

"Crystal, wait a sec!" Rayne calls, stopping me. I turn back to her and see she's rummaging through the drawers in her desk. "Ah, damn! Where did I put it?"

She opens another drawer and gets an"Aha!" face. She holds up my phone. I squeal and skip over to her to take it out of her hand.

"Thank you!" I exclaim, rubbing my phone against my face.

"No prob, some solider gave it to me and told me to give it back to you, so… there you go," Rayne replies.

"Awesomeness!"

Later I'm at the library. Normally this would be the last place you'd find me, but I need some information. I mean, don't get me wrong I love to read, just secretly. Again with the whole not-so-cool thing. So, I just bought my books in the disguise of a book report or I ordered them online… yeah, it's really not considered 'cool' to read at my school.

Anyway, back to what's important, right when I walk in I'm surprised at how big this place is. I know I'm probably going to get lost… again.

I look around for a second then walk up to the receptionist. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah. Where can I find books about mythical gems?" I ask. She raises a finger in indication that she'll be a minute. I wait while she flips through a book. This would be so much easier if she had a computer. Eventually, she stops at a page and takes a small piece of paper. She writes something on it and then hands it to me.

"Here you go, it's over there." She points to the right.

I smile and nod. "Thanks!"

I walk in that direction and look for the numbers and letters that are written on the paper in my hand. I come across the aisle and look up at the large bookcase. I sigh and ball the paper up before throwing it in a nearby trash bin.

"This is going to take forever," I mutter under my breath.

(1 Hour Later!)

"Almost there, almost there, almost… got it!" I exclaim as I grab the book. "_Mythical Gems A-Z_, perfect!" I start to climb down the ladder that I'm standing on, because this was like at the tippy top, but of course I slip. A squeak escapes my mouth as start to fall back. I close my eyes and brace myself for the hard fall but… it never comes. I'm caught by something hard and cool. I pop open one eye and then the other and am met with two glowing red eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I look at the suit of armor for a minute, slightly stunned. Then I remember who it is, and instantly calm down.

"You didn't happen to see my underwear did you?" I ask. Alphonse blushes and shakes his head. "Then I'm fine. Thank you for catching me."

"It was no problem, "Alphonse says as he sets me on the ground. I smile up at him and stick out a hand.

"Crystal Brooklyn," I say.

"Alphonse Elric," he replies, shaking my hand.

I don't think I've ever felt so small. Compared to him I'm like three feet.

"What're reading?" Alphonse asks, saying it in a way so it doesn't sound noisy, but I don't think Alphonse could ever sound noisy.

"Mythical gem thing," I tell him, showing the cover. "I have an interest in myths, especially mythical gems."

"Oh that sounds interesting," he says politely.

"Yeah, it should be. I'm looking for a certain one so I'm hoping this will help me find it."

"Really? What kind of gem?"

"Uh…" I open it and look at the table of contents. I don't even look at it, just pretend to and then flip to a random page. "The… Unicorn gem. It's… really pretty and, uh, rare." I say, showing the picture.

"Hmm," he nods. I smile and also nod.

There's a short silence, which would've been longer if not for a loud shout of: "_Al!"_

Alphonse looks behind him. "Over here Brother," he says, a lot quieter than his brother.

I look around him to see the short blond alchemist come into the aisle. Edward looks up at his younger brother in a bit of annoyance.

"I was looking everywhere for you, where the hell did you go?" he asks.

"Over here apparently," I mumble.

His gaze snaps to me and I shrink back behind Alphonse.

"You're that girl from before," he says.

"And you're that guy from before," I reply. "Oh, and just so you know, you're not supposed to yell in libraries."

"Are you a librarian?"

"No."

"Then you can't tell me what to do."

"I'm just letting you know so you don't get yourself in trouble, even though that would be hilarious."

"Know what would be better? If you shut up."

"Oh, ha ha! Very clever! Couldn't think of anything better, could ya, Elric?"

"Actually I could, Brooklyn, I just didn't want to make you cry."

"Oh, I didn't even know you knew my name. How sweet to know you think of me."

"Ha! It's kind of hard to forget whiny little girls who want to try and be cryptic."

I took a step forward. "Want to repeat that, midget?"

"Who're you calling 'midget'?"

"You apparently!"

"Why you!"

Alphonse decided to intervene then, grabbing Edward to keep him from attacking me.

"I think that's enough," he says, still holding a squirming Edward. "We should let you get back to your research."

"Research?" Edward asks, finally calmed down. "What kind of research?"

I blink and then fumble with the book again. "Uh… Unicorn Gem." I point to the picture.

Edward nods slowly and crosses his arms. "Right," he says, and then turns to Alphonse. "Let's go Al."

"Okay. Nice meeting you," Alphonse says to me.

I smile. "Same here."

I wait until I'm sure they're gone, and then face palm. "Unicorn Gem? Seriously!" I exclaim, my voice a few octaves higher, as I look up at the ceiling and silently curse the heavens for my stupidity/lameness.

"Why am I so stupid? Why? Why? Why?" I mutter in despair as I walk, hitting myself in the head with the hardcover of the book. "Why? Oh, why? Oh wh- Ow! Now I'm in pain!"

Later on, I'm sitting in the same café from before, _Conchetta's Café,_ drinking some type of tea. I didn't bother asking, I just told them that I wanted tea and didn't care what kind. So yeah, I'm looking at the book I got. I used Rayne's name and they let me take it. So far I've found nothing. I mean, I've found some pretty looking gems, but none of them look like the gem I want. I sigh and take a sip of my tea. Who knew this could be so hard. I thought I would just flip through the pages and find it; but noooo, it has to be difficult. There's not even a fucking table of contents, that whole pretending to look at it and then flipping… yeah I really was pretending because there is no table of contents. Which I hate because that would make this so much easier.

I flip to another page and nearly drop my drink.

A picture of an aqua gem with a magenta heart in the middle…

"The CrystalHeart," I mutter, running my hand over the stone on my chest. I look over it for a second, not believing what I was seeing. First of all, this thing has part of my name it! Second of all, this gem is supposed to be billions of years old and fucking mythical! Third of all, it has _part of my name in it!_ This is all too much to take in.

"I didn't know you'd be here again."

I look up to see 'Kevin' sliding into the seat opposite of me. Instantly, I remember the dream I had, and glare at him.

"What the hell is this about?" I hiss, turning the book and pushing it toward him.

Kevin looks down at it for a second, and then looks back up at me, unfazed.

"I modeled the gem after it," he shrugs. "Not that hard really."

"Really? Then mind telling me how you did it?"

"That is a secret."

"It's a secret because you didn't do it!"

It takes a moment for me to realize I'm yelling and that I've risen from my seat. I give an apologetic smile to those that stare at me weirdly. I grab his arm and drag him out of the café. Once we're outside, I unleash my pent up anger at him.

"I think it's probably best for you to tell me what is really going on, _Lucian!_" I exclaim.

"Lucian? I told you my name is Kevin, who the hell is Lucian?" he asks.

"You know exactly who it is, you liar!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're the one who gave me a necklace with a mythical gem on it! I think that deserves an explanation."

He closes his eyes for a second, and when he opens them his eyes are like blue flames that I find hard to look away from.

"Let's not talk about this, Crystal." Kevin… Lucian, whatever his name is, says. "There are too many people around, and this is a conversation meant to be done in privacy."

I stare at him blankly, my mind still trying to get around the beauty of his eyes. Eventually I break the stare, blinking and looking down to the ground.

"No, tell me what's going on now," I reply. He grabs my arm roughly and I gasp slightly.

"You don't know what you're getting into, I do. So it's best to listen to me," he says in a firm but quiet voice. I look down at his hand that is enclosed around my arm.

"Let me go, damnit!" I yell, tugging at my arm.

He pulls me closer. "If you would just shut up and wait, I'd be able to tell you."

"Hey!" someone shouts, and I'm suddenly pulled into someone else.

"Chad," I gasp, when I look up at him.

"This has nothing to do with you," Kevin says.

"It has everything to do with me if you're bothering a friend of mine," Chad replies. The heat that is building can probably be felt a mile away, so I stand in front of Chad and push him gently.

"Can we just let this go and leave?" I ask, looking up at him. He starts to say something but I cut him off. "It's fine really. Let's just go."

Chad's mouth is set in a firm line and he nods stiffly before turning and walking away. I sigh and then look to Kevin.

"We will continue this conversation later, so don't think this is over," I warn. Kevin shrugs, not looking me in the eye. I sigh again and jog after Chad.

"What the hell was that about?" I ask when I catch up to him. He looks down at me and then straight ahead.

"Rayne asked me to watch out for you if anything ever happened," Chad says. "I saw something happening so I did what she asked me to. Excuse me for being a good person."

I sigh and look at the ground for a second. When I look up, I grab his arm and stop. He stops too, but doesn't look at me.

"Okay, I admit, I was in the wrong," I begin slowly. "Thank you, for 'being a good person'. It was very kind of you."

"Yeah, yeah." Chad waves a nonchalant hand. "Look, do you want me to walk you home or are you okay?"

"I think I'll be fine from here on," I reply. "Thanks again… for the second time today"

With that I leave, walking the direction of Rayne's house. Once the house is in view, I run up to it and throw open the door. I shut it quickly and lock it before going into my room. I turn on my phone. It has a full bar so now all I have to worry about is whether it works or not. I take deep breaths as I go through my contacts.

"Crystal?" Serenity's voice asks hesitantly. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You don't know how good it is to hear your voice, Ren," I say.

"Crystal!" she screeches. I hold the phone away from my ear. "Oh my, gosh! I thought you were fucking dead! What happened? Tell me everything! Don't you dare leave out a single detail! Or lie to me! You know I know when you're lying! So don't you _dare_ even try that crap!"

"Shut up and I'll tell you, damnit! Jeez, are you trying to make me deaf or something?" I respond.

"You would deserve it after how much you made me worry! I almost had a heart attack when the phone suddenly cut off when I called you before!"

"Look, I'm sorry." I mean it. "I hope you're comfortable because this is going to be a long, tiring story."

(An hour or so later!)

"Wow…" Serenity breathes when I finish.

"I know," I grumble.

"Well… what are you going to do?" she asks.

"I don't know yet. I mean, so far things haven't been too bad."

"Yeah, but I mostly meant what are you going to tell your family?"

This makes me pause. I hadn't even thought of that. What will I tell them? "I guess I'll have to call Cloud and devise a plan with him."

"Hm… Okay this is what you do. Tell Cloud exactly what you told me, well probably leave out the part about how sexy some of the guys are since he'd have a breakdown if he heard that, but besides that tell him everything. I'll call him some time tomorrow and we'll think of something to keep your parents at bay. Until then… tell me more about this 'CrystalHeart' thing."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "There's not much to say, I don't know much about it myself." I lie on my bed. "I just know that it has something to do with some magical magicy magic junk. I'm hoping that I'll be able to talk to Lucian about it some more."

"You're going to see him again?"

"Well, I think that since I have this problem in my head that maybe I'll be able to talk to him in my dreams tonight."

"Why does that sound dirty?"

"Because you have a dirty mind."

"That may be slightly true."

I laugh. "Says the girl that sexually harasses every hot guy she sees."

"Says the girl whose dated more guys than she can count," Serenity counters.

"I have dated four guys that is not a lot."

"Whatevs, slut!"

"Whore!" I snap.

"Skank!"

"Ho!"

"_Slutty bitch_!" We yell together and then burst out laughing.

"I have to go," I say.

"Aw! But why? Without you here I have no source of entertainment!"

"That reminds me, why didn't you go to cheer camp?"

"I couldn't go without you! What type of friend would I be if I did that?"

"Aw, how sweet!"

"I know!"

"Well, love you."

"Hate you."

"_Bye!"_

I hang up and stare at my phone for a while before calling my brother. This is going to be a long day.

"Look Cloud I know-"

"Do you know how freaked out Mom is? She's been pacing around the house like crazy!"

"I said I was sorry! If you would just let me finish-"

"And Dad, he almost called the police but lucky you I convinced him not to!"

"And I thank you for that. But if you could just let me-"

"And Katie! Oh God, Katie! She is crying up a storm! Crying things like: 'Where's Crissy?' I don't want Mommy I want my big sister!' Why doesn't Crissy read me a bed time story? I want Crissy!' Do you know how damn annoying that is?"

"Almost as annoying as you not letting me finish a fucking sentence!"

In case you haven't guessed, I'm talking to my wonderful douche bag of a brother who doesn't know how to shut up and let people explain things! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you.

"Oh, I'm being annoying! Well excuse me if you don't know the difference between annoying and worry! I was scared half to death when I heard that you were missing, but I kept my composure because everyone else was freaking out like crazy people! Now that I get to talk to you, I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel!"

"I think I get how you feel," I mutter.

"Oh you don't know the half of it! Crystal Marie Brooklyn you better be prepared for the lecture of your life! Now I've-"

"I'm pregnant!" I scream suddenly. That shuts him up. "Now that I have your attention-"

"_Who the hell had the fucking audacity to touch you!"_

"I was kidding you dumbass! I was just trying to get you to shut your damn mouth!"

"Well if you wanted me to shut up, you could've just said so!"

"I tried, but you, with your huge ass mouth, wouldn't shut up long enough for me to!"

Silence. I can hear him breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. "Just… tell me what happened Cris."

"Sure, on one condition. You keep your mouth shut until I'm done."

"Deal."

* * *

A/N: Whew! Done! Longest chapter EVA! Yeah, so I havn't been on in like ever but I hope you all can fogive me for this awesomeness! At least I hope it's awesome... Anywhom! So, let's see, ISAT's are over! High school coming soon, it's gonna kick my ass! I know what you're all thinking: She's in middle school and she says things like that? WTF? Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I saw that I got a lot of reviwes, at least it was a lot to me, and I am so friggin happy! Thank you all and I hope you review again along with other people! So, uh, yeah... Have a wonderful day!

Peace, Love, and Vash12349,(love that guy and listening to him now!) fmagurl123!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: There's a longer authors note at the end explaining some stuff that's going on! I just wanted to mention something really quickly. You know where you put the names of the two main characters underneath the summary? Well, if you noticed, I put mine as Winry and Roy. It's not a Winry and Roy story, it's just that they have the most important roles in the story as FMA characters, to me. I just wanted that to be known! Okay! Now on with the chaos!

* * *

Chapter 7: How Can it Get Worse?

_I watch as a black and red motorcycle comes towards me. I'm standing in the middle of the street and it's headed straight toward me, but I don't move. It's coming… _

_Coming… _

_E_eeeeerrrr!

_I don't even blink as it stops just inches away from me. He takes off his black helmet and looks up at me agitatedly._

"_You just had to make a scene didn't you?" he snaps. I cross my arms over the tight white top I'm wearing._

"_You shouldn't have been so stupid then! I don't like sketchy people touching me," I reply. _

"_Yet you wouldn't mind it if Chad touched you," he says. I blink then blush._

"_For one thing, Chad isn't sketchy! Second, how would you know about how I feel anyway?"_

_Lucian smirks and taps his head. "I am mentally connected to you. I know how you feel and what you think anytime, anywhere."_

"_Great, so I have a creepy guy in my head now."_

_Lucian's eye twitches. I bring a hand to my mouth to hide my smile and turn away from him._

"_What's with the drab scenery?" I ask._

"_I already told you, you make this. I have no control over where we go," Lucian sighs._

"_Hm," I hum. I then turn to him. "Why is it that you insist on me calling you Kevin in the real world, but here I call you Lucian?"_

"_Neither is my name, I am not allowed to tell you yet. For now, you may just call me Lucian," he informs._

"_Okay, now we have some things to talk about so I suggest you take a seat," I say, sitting on a bench. I tilt my legs and pull at the short leather skirt. What is up with these clothes? Lucian shakes his head._

"_I can't tell you anything yet," Lucian tells me._

"_What the hell do you mean you can't tell me anything yet?" I rage, hopping up, once again pulling at my skirt. "I have a right to know-"_

"_Once you have the strength to handle all of this, I can tell you," Lucian interrupts._

"_What? I can take it, a few hard topics won't kill me," I insist. Lucian shakes his head again._

"_It's not up to me; it's up to the Goddesses. They'll know when you're truly ready."_

"_I ask again, who are the 'Goddesses'?"_

_Lucian brings a finger to his lips. "Can't tell."_

"_Lucian, I can tell that you and I won't be getting along anytime soon."_

"_You don't know what they'll do to me if I tell you anything of what you're not supposed to know yet." Lucian shrugs. He then smirks at me. "And you didn't seem to mind me when I was some random guy that you thought was 'hot'."_

_I blush again. After a moment of trying to think of some snappy remark, I give up and hiss at him. Lucian laughs and places his helmet back on his head._

"_See ya, Crystal." He gives a two fingered salute before driving off into the darkness. This guy is really starting to annoy me…_

"I just thought I'd let you know right away that I am not in a good mood today," I announce as I walk into Roy's office. "So my suggestion to you is to have a nice attitude because anything might set me off."

Ever since I woke up this morning from my little 'meet' with 'Lucian', I've been in a crappy mood. I wanted to strangle every living thing I saw. That guy just seems to know the right thing to say to push my buttons. It's really starting to piss me off. Roy clears his throat making me snap out of my anger induced haze. I groan inwardly when I see Edward and Alphonse sitting on the couch.

"What is this about?" I ask, walking over to sit in a chair.

"I wanted to try something," Roy says nonchalantly. He laces his fingers together and rests his chin on them. "You see, ever since you told Hughes and I about your 'skill', I've been thinking. Since you are a psychic, you should be able to know things that others don't, right?"

"Uh… depends," I reply slowly, straightening out my black blazer.

"So, if I asked you to answer some questions about them, you would know the answers to them?" Roy nods his head to the Elric brothers. I squeeze my hands together and press my lips together. My eyes involuntarily shift to the two to see Edward's angry look.

"What the hell Mustang?" Edward exclaims, standing. "You never said anything about this! I don't want some random girl snooping through my personal thoughts!"

I turn my gaze to the floor as I bite my lip, trying to keep some smartass comment from leaving my mouth. But that doesn't last for long. "Actually that's mind reading you're thinking about." I said it quietly, but it was still heard. Edward glares at me and I sink further in my seat. He won't ever like me will he?

"_Still_," he says, looking pointedly at me before turning back to Mustang, "there are things that certain people don't need to know."

"Come on, Fullmetal, it's a harmless experiment. I'm sure Miss Brooklyn understands that she can't tell anyone about what she knows. Don't you?" Roy looks at me. I blink then nod rapidly. "See?" Roy smirks at Edward. Edward crosses his arms, turns away, and collapses back into his seat with a stubborn huff.

"Whatever," he grumbles.

"Good." Roy claps his hands together once before turning to me. "Now, if you could?"

"What do you want me to do?" I ask slowly.

"Show us your 'psychic abilities'," Roy says.

"Oh…"

Well aren't I in deep shit?

_Get yourself together, Brooklyn! You can do this! You're the alpha female, you're top bitch!_

…_What am I thinking?_

I clear my throat and run a hand through my hair before standing and going over to where Edward and Alphonse sit. I hold my hand out to Edward.

"Give me your hand," I command, my calm tone surprising me. Maybe I am I cool again- who am I kidding? Edward hesitates causing me to sigh and roll my eyes. "I'm not going to bite you, come on."

"I wasn't worried about that," Edward snaps.

"Then what?" I snap back. I cut him off before he can reply and snatch his hand. I close my eyes as I pretend like I'm seeing something. I wait a moment. The room is silent as I try to think of what I should see.

"I see… a blonde chick named Win-rie," I announce, not really seeing anything but black.

"Winry?" Alphonse asks.

"Yeah her, Winry Rockbell. Age fifteen, blonde hair, blue eyes, loves automail more than a normal girl her age. She likes to hit Edward with a wrench when he breaks his automail-" I pop open an eye and look at Edward- "which is bad for your health by the way."

"Which of Edward's limbs are automail?" Mustang questions from his desk.

"… His right arm and his left leg." _I think…_

"That- that's right," Edward stutters.

"I know, I'm a psychic remember?" I roll my eyes exasperatedly. I let go of Edward's hand, letting it fall to his side, and then turn to Mustang. "There, I did what was asked, can I go now?"

Mustang doesn't answer me. His dark gaze is on the floor and he seems to be thinking hard on something. Sighing, I go back to my seat. There's an intense silence as Mustang gathers his thoughts.

"I want you all to report back here, same time tomorrow," he finally says. I jump up to protest, but his harsh gaze cuts through me and shuts me up. I sit back down. "That is an order." He turns his eyes to Edward at that. "That is all."

We are dismissed.

Having nothing else to do and really not wanting to deal with Lucian, I have no choice but to head back to Rayne's to suffer in my own boredom.

I'm trying to concentrate on the book I have open before me, but my mind keeps wandering back to what happened earlier. What does Mustang have planned? It's not like I did anything all that impressive. Then again, to them it might be. Since not many people know about what the Elric's did or anything that I told them, I'd either have to be a spy or really be a psychic to know this stuff. I'm really hoping Mustang thinks the latter. I sigh and lie back on the black couch, putting the book over my face. Could this day get any worse?

I immediately regret saying that. Whenever you say that it always gets worse in these things.

The doorbell rings.

I jump in surprise, dropping my book in the process. I silently curse myself out. Why do I keep setting myself up for this crap?

With reluctance, I stand and go over to the door.

"Who is it?" I ask hesitantly.

"Chad," he replies. I sigh with relief and open the door.

"Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come by and say hi." He steps in and closes the door behind him. "Is Rayne here?"

I shake my head and turn, going over to my abandoned book that I had dropped carelessly on the floor. "No, she's still at work. She won't be back for another hour or two. Why?"

"No reason. No reason at all."

_Click…_

(Rayne's P.O.V)

I sigh after parking my car in the driveway. I lean my head against the steering wheel and just breathe for a moment. It's been such a long day and I'll probably have to deal with Crystal's yammering. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind the brunette girl; she can just get a little annoying sometimes when she goes into a rant about something that I could care less about. After a few minute breather, I get out of the car and walk up the steps to the door. The lock clicks as I unlock it with my key. I enter the house slowly and close the door behind me, locking it back. I close my eyes and lean against the door, loving the feeling of being home. I sigh and open my eyes.

My eyes widen at the scene before me.

The couch is turned over and cracks are in the beige walls. My glass coffee table is completely shattered.

"What the…?" I mutter, going into the kitchen to see glasses broken, drawers pulled out, and just total destruction. The door that leads to the backyard is wide open and swinging, torn off one of its hinges. Was I robbed or something? A thought comes to me that makes me gasp and run throughout the house crazily.

_Where's Crystal?_

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! (_Dodges random objects thrown)_ Okay, okay! I know! I said I'd be back around May and it's the end of June, but I have reasons! Kinda... I did have stuff going on though. I graduated and I was so worried that I wouldn't, but I did! Don't get me wrong, I'm not that bad in school, I just always get nervous that I won't pass in the beginning and ending of the year. I had my birthday (May 8 bitchezzzz!) got amazing presents, Summer's here and I have more writing inspiration than... Nora Roberts! You'd understand if you saw how many books she's published, mines just won't be sexual...

ANYWAY! I wanted to let you all know that even though it's Summer the updates won't be _that_ frequent because I have volunteering Mon-Thurs, and I work eight hour days... It's tiring and when I come home all I want to do is **SLEEP!** But I will try and write more! There are four chapters done as of now and I will upload thoughs slowly because I'm doing this thing where I want at least two chapters done before I upload anything! And the plot will be coming very very soon my dears!

Lovely Friendship and Dangerous Love are being rewritten! Lovely Friendship, I don't know if I'm going to delete that or just leaving it, I'll think on it. Dangerous Love will be deleted though, as I soon as I finish the fifth chapter of it.

Let's see, let's see... What else?

Oh! I might start replying to reviews if I get any, so if there are any questions ask them! I will reply as best as I can! Or you can leave a comment or some constructive critisim (like on how I spelled that word XD) and I will reply in the next chapter!

Thank you to all the supporters on this story, I really appreticate it and I send a thousand hugs and kisses your way! Or just hugs if kisses aren't your thing! Haha!

This is mega long so I'll end with this: REVIEW! Please?

Peace, Love, and Selena, fmagurl123!


	8. Chapter 8

Can- Can it be? A new chapter? I got really nice reviews last chapter and I hope you review again and more people review! I hope you all like it!

Sarah Victoria Cullen: Score! I'm so glad you love it! Haha! I praise you for the patience you have that I don't, and here is the next one dear!

Dream Theme: 0.0 I must update more often so this does not happen again! On the bright side you totally understan the story as it is so far! You're digging the dream theme I see (Haha, see how I worked that in there? Yeah, I know I'm not funny). Chad? Bad? No, impossible ;) Haha! I wish I was pshychic (I spelt that word wrong I just know it!)

* * *

Chapter 8: What Happened to You?

I grab my keys and start to dash out the door when a voice stops me.

"She's not here."

I tense, but don't turn to face him. "No, she's not."

"Why isn't she here?"

"I don't know."

I hear his footsteps come toward me and a hand grabs my shoulder, turning me to face him and pushing me into the door. I stare at him blankly.

"What do you want me to say, _Angel_?" I hiss, putting venom behind the name. "I had no control over this."

"All I'm going to say is that you better find her _Witch_. Because I am not going to put my ass on the line for you again. It's best to be on the Goddesses good sides than anything else in these times."

"I prefer the term Sorceress; and don't worry; I'll find her before the Goddesses even have time to realize she's missing."

"The Goddesses _always _have time."

I shrug his hand off of my shoulder and step away from him. "Then I'll find her before they start bitching about it. Besides, aren't you suppose to be connected to her? Why don't you know where she is?"

He's silent for a moment. "Just go find her."

I smirk. "In other words, your bond isn't strong enough?"

He glares at me, his anger making his eyes like blue flames. "Just do as your told and stop testing my patience."

And he's gone in a white mist.

Show off.

I shake my head and continue to make my way to my car to get to Headquarters. If I'm going to find her before that crazy angel kills me then I'm going to need help.

* * *

(Crystal's P.O.V)

The silence. It kills me as I lay here, waiting for… something. Help maybe. For him to find me. I flinch at the thought and curl more into myself. This alleyway is cold and dark and silent, leaving me to my own horrid thoughts. Thoughts that swirl through my head at an immense speed, making my head hurt along with the rest of my body. I try so hard to ignore the pain that throbs through me, but I find that it's impossible. My grip tightens on the handle of the sharp object I hold as I hear footsteps coming my way. They stop at the opening of the alley and my breathing ceases. The footsteps start again, carefully making their way over to me. My body starts to shake without my consent, fear taking over me. They stop when they're near me.

"Crystal?" the voice asks softly. My eyes squeeze shut as I hear them kneel beside me and feel their body heat as they lean over me. A hand touches my shoulder gently. I scream and shoot up, my left arm poised to stab anything that threatens me with the sharp knife. Black eyes stare back at me, wide with shock. Wrong person. But… maybe you'll hurt me too? I don't know who to trust anymore. My breath comes out in heavy puffs that fill the still air.

"Crystal, it's alright," he says at last. "I'm trying to help you."

He reaches out to me and I scream again, not moving my weapon hand. Mustang puts his hands up as if surrendering. "I'm not going to hurt you, Crystal. I just want to get you out of here so you can get some help. Your wounds need to be attended to."

There's a throbbing pain in the middle of my stomach that reminds me of the gash that's in it. My grip loosens on the knife until I drop it and fall forward, bracing myself with my hands. New tears snake out of my eyes as I realize the actual pain I'm in. Before it wasn't that bad because I wasn't paying that much attention to it, but now it comes to me full force.

"Can you stand?" he asks. I contemplate this, and then shake my head. "Then I'll have to carry you, is that okay?"

I nod slowly. Mustang puts an arm around my shoulders and one under my legs, he lifts me up easily. I let myself lean closer to him, burying my face in his chest.

"Hawkeye!" Mustang calls. I hear footsteps as people come over.

"Crystal!" I hear Rayne gasp. I don't look up; not wanting to see her worried gaze that I know will be there just by the sound of her voice.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Mustang says. A car door opens and Mustang starts to put me in the backseat, but I cling to him. I don't want him to leave me. It's safe where I am right now with Mustang. There's a pause before Mustang changes to the front seat and lets me sit on his lap. I barely listen to the conversation that Mustang and Hawkeye are having. My eyes start to droop and I have to fight to keep them open.

"Sir." I hear Hawkeye say in a warning tone. Mustang suddenly grabs my chin making me look up at him. I flinch back and Mustang immediately drops his hand.

"You need to stay awake, Crystal," he says. My head bobs up and down for a second as I try to keep myself awake. "What's your full name?"

"Crystal Marie Brooklyn," I answer.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pink."

He's asking me random questions to keep me awake.

"How old are you?" That's Hawkeye.

"Fourteen."

"What's do you hate?"

"…"

"Come on, Crystal. Answer the question." Mustang gently shakes me.

"I don't know."

"Anything will do, Crystal. Try."

"But… But I'm sleepy…"

"We know you're sleepy Crystal, but you need to stay with us here!"

I blink my tired eyes rapidly for a second to keep them from sliding closed. "I- I hate Monday mornings."

"Why don't you tell us some more stuff about yourself?"

"I- I don't like bugs, I'm a cheerleader, animal's scare me when I don't know them-"

The list goes on and on. I know somewhere in there my words became jumbled and unclear like that of a drunk person, but I kept talking. That's all they wanted. I'm not even sure what I told them after that anymore. All I know is that I said whatever came to mind.

"Crystal, you need to let go," Mustang says to me who knows how much time later. Someone is trying to take me from him as gently as possible, but I only hold onto him tighter.

"They'll take care of you, no one is trying to hurt you," he continues to reassure me until I let go. The person, who I realize now is female, grabs me and places me on a stretcher. They yell things to each other as I'm rolled down the hallways to somewhere. Lights were flashed in my eyes, a needle was put in my skin, and I was moved from the stretcher to a bed all before things became blurry and I passed out.

* * *

(Rayne's P.O.V)

Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Falman, Feury, Breda, Hughes, the Elric brother's, and I all waited anxiously as we waited for the doctor to come back and tell us about Crystal's condition. When I had hysterically ran into Mustang's office, he had demanded that I calm down to tell him what had happened. Of course I did and he called all of his team in to help locate the missing girl. Whether he did it because he actually cares or because he was worried that any information he could get from her was gone if she died, I'd never know. But… he seemed to a bit shaken up when she started to fall asleep on the car ride here… like he really didn't want to lose her or something, which is strange since he is Mustang and he barely knows her. From what I heard from Crystal, all he seems to care about is what she knows. Then again, that was only after about two meetings with him. It's kind of hard to judge a person after only two meetings. Well, unless you're me.

I glance around at the others. Mustang, Hughes, and Hawkeye are talking quietly to each other; Havoc went out to smoke a cigarette, Breda, Falman, and Feury are conversing about something I could care less about, and the Elric's are talking amongst themselves. I'm not interested in any of them though, what I really want to know is what Hughes, Mustang, and Hawkeye are talking about.

"Earramisno," I murmur under my breath. Suddenly their voices are in my head. I lean against a wall casually and fold my arms over my chest, a picture of nonchalance and boredom.

"I don't know what happened," Mustang said. "I just found her there, she wouldn't say anything."

"Well, what was she doing?" Hughes asked seriously.

"She was just lying there, muttering things to herself. I didn't catch a single thing it was, but it was most likely gibberish. When I tried to touch her, she screamed and threatened to stab me."

"She went through something alright," Hawkeye commented. "The question is what."

The two men agreed. Mustang continued to tell them what happened when he found her and told his theory.

"I think she was kidnapped for some purpose," he told them. "Whoever it was probably saw how frequently she was in HQ and wanted to know what was going on. Or it's someone in the military, therefore meaning-"

"They know everything we know," Hawkeye finished, astounded. "But who?"

"There are plenty of people who would want to know what's supposed to happen so they can stop it, or something of that sorts." Mustang shrugged. "But she apparently got away somehow; by the looks of that knife she had in her hand I'm guessing she wounded them."

"Or killed them," Hughes added.

Mustang shook his head. "No, there wasn't enough blood on that thing for her to have killed them. She was way too shaken up for them to be dead."

"Whatever the cause," Hughes sighed. "It's probably best that you be there when she wakes up, Roy."

"What? Why?" Mustang asked.

"You saw the way she reacted when you tried to give her away to that nurse," Hughes informed him.

"And how she didn't want you to let her go when you tried to put her in the car," Hawkeye added.

Mustang sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Fine," he said.

"Think of it this way, Roy," Hughes began, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "You might be the only person she'll tell what happened to her. Or maybe you could get more information out of her. But be gentle. With what she just went through, who knows what her reaction will be to anything."

Mustang groaned and shrugged his hand off. "I think I can handle it, Maes. I've dealt with people who've gone through worse things before."

"Yeah, but she's just a kid, Roy. And you haven't been the most wonderful person to her since she arrived. Just… try to take it easy, put your guard down a little. It can't hurt."

Mustang stares at him wordlessly. I wait for some type of reaction out of him. Hawkeye's gaze suddenly cuts through me. I meet her eyes coolly for a moment before calmly looking away, trying to look as unsuspicious as possible. I repeat the spell I said earlier to turn it off.

_Rayne._

I sigh, tired of having his voice in my head. When this assignment is over, I'm officially done. I glance at everyone, still all doing whatever it is they're doing, before exiting the hospital. I slowly walk through the already thinning late night crowds.

"Shoshunn?" I say.

He leans off of the wall of the small alleyway and steps in front of me. Shoshunn opens his mouth as if to speak, but closes it and shakes his head.

"What?" I ask. "What's going on? Tell me."

"She got hurt, Rayne," he replies.

"It's not like she's dead!"

"You know that doesn't matter."

"But… you told them something, didn't you? You- you lied to them because you were pissed about your little love getting snatched!"

Shoshunn looks at me for a moment, disbelief clear in his eyes. He scoffs. "I may dislike you, Rayne," he says eventually, "but I would _never_ do something like that. You know what you did, you know how the Goddesses are, and there was nothing I could do; and you know how they feel about you."

"So, what options do I have?"

"I don't know. When I was leaving they weren't talking about getting me a new partner so I'm going to guess that your life isn't on the line."

I run a hand through my hair. This isn't what I planned on.

"I know. It'd probably be in your best interest to see them now, though," Shoshunn says.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

(Crystal's P.O.V)

"_Crystal, it's okay. I'll take care of you, and I'll be very gentle."_

_That sickening voice continued to coo things to me that were lies. I wanted out. I wanted him to let me go, to leave me alone. Get off of me! Go away! I wanted to scream, but found I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. I was paralyzed. Fear covering every inch of my body, making my brain overload with all the different things I could do. But when it came down to it, I was too afraid. He placed his lips on mine and I shrieked, pushing at his chest to make him stop._

Slap!

_The sound echoed through my mind as his hand connected with my cheek. It stung and brought tears to my eyes. And yet again, I did nothing. That damn fear pulled at my gut. I knew what was going to happen, what _was_ happening. I could only hope that it would end quickly and that he'd leave it at that._

"Crystal! Crystal, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open and I gasped, grabbing the hand that was on my shoulder. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my blurry vision. I was aware of the tears that ran down my cheeks, but I could care less about them.

_It was just a dream._

"Crystal?"

My head snapped up to look into confused dark eyes. Tears gathered in my eyes again as I looked at him. I was alright. No one was here to hurt me. It's just Mustang. He's here to protect me, right? He'd never hurt me.

_Stop it_.

I tried to get myself to stop thinking like this, but found I couldn't. I could see that Mustang was starting to panic a little.

"Hey now, it was just a nightmare," he said quickly. "You're okay, no one's here to hurt you."

_I know…_

"Mustang," I say slowly, my voice is scratchy. "Could you… Could you hold me, please?"

Mustang blinks at me. After a moment's hesitation, Mustang awkwardly wraps an arm around my shoulders. I sob freely into his shoulder.

I can't help but wonder why I feel so safe around him. It's not like he's the only one who cares, if he does at all. But, I don't want anyone else; which is strange because this is the same man who has been questioning me relentlessly for the past few days.

This man who seems to want nothing to do with me.

This man who wants information out of me.

This man who doesn't trust me at all and feels as though that I could be trouble.

This man who is all those things

Is here

Right now

Holding me

And muttering softly,

"What happened?"

Like he… like he cares about my wellbeing.

The sobs slowly stop until they're only hiccups and silent tears run down my face. I let Mustang softly rock me side to side as I calm down.

Maybe…

Just maybe…

This isn't such a bad thing.

* * *

AN: ... I have nothing to say. A ridiculously long case of aggrivating Writer's Block, High School, and just life in general. But, I really have no excuse. I don't know understand what's with the Writers Block, it get a little better when I finished FMAB. Sigh... We'll see how this goes, I hope to have the next chapter up soon but we all know that I am unreliable with that. Well, seeing as how it is 12:02 AM and I have school tomorrow I should probably get going. SOOOOOOOOOO

Peace, Love, and Freshman year, fmagurl123!


End file.
